Other Side Of The Game
by Natalie M.R
Summary: It's the 20th annual National biology competition, and Sakura Haruno is one of the students chosen to represent her college and compete. She had her mind 100% on the task in front of her, until a certain someone ruins her plans. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen


_A/N: Hello there! Thank you for giving this story a shot. I'm sure 80% of you don't even read these little notes haha, but I'll write them anyway. I'll continue the story if I see an interest in it, since I don't know how many of you still read Naruto fanfics like I do. The first chapter is just an introduction, so it will be a shorter chapter. Review and let me know what you think ! :)_

 _Love, Natalija !_

* * *

 **"Other Side Of The Game"**

Chapter I: Bumpy ride

 **"Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell."**

"That would be correct. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. A round of applause for the remarkable students from the University of Konoha."

Ah! The sound of victory gets me excited every time. We are going to the finals. I am one step away from achieving my long time goals, and that's winning the National biology competition.

* * *

Next day, early morning, all the young students lined up in front of the school, as we wait for the bus to come. The line was very long, and I was starting to get sick. At least ten shoes walked all over my feet, and at least five drinks were spilled all over my sweater. Every person in line was eager to get on the bus, and a few minutes later, it finally arrived.

Soon after, I was back to just standing, since a lot of the girls thought it would be a great idea to carry every last piece of their belongings. Tsk. Do they even realise where we are headed?

It felt like a century has passed until I was finally seated. Luckily, the place next to me was reserved for Hinata Hyuuga, a petite girl with gentle facial features and fair skin. The most unusual thing about her would definitely be her eyes, that almost appear to be white, and beside that, pupiless. She tucks a strand of her long dark blue hair behind her ear as she looks at me with a shy expression on her face. I quickly avert my gaze and look at my bag for some pointless reason. Nice save, Sakura. We never really talked much since I got into college, so I'd rather not seem like a creep. She is a very timid and "keep to myself" type of girl, which suited me fine for the long ride, since I tend to sleep a lot.

Tsunade, one of our finest professors, takes a microphone from her assistant Shizune's hands. Tsunade usually has her long blond hair tied into two loose ponytails, but for today she has her hair down.

"Alright, listen up!" Tsunade yells out, hurting my ears on the way, "I'll only say this once. Right now, it's seven o'clock. We'll be arriving at the Metropol Hotel in about four hours. Upon arrival, I want everybody on their best behaviour. The reputation of our college is on the line as well, so keep in mind that you won't be representing only yourself along with your teammates."

I plug my headphones into my mobile, while she continues to explain further in what activities we can engage, how the hotel looks like etc. I can't allow myself to have fun. I'm going there to win, not to make new friends and party, like most of them.

I put on some classical music while I stare outside the window. A drop of water falls in the right corner of my window. I watch as it slowly makes its way down, which unexpectedly has a calming effect on me. Not long after, it starts to rain heavily, and I'm starting to feel drowsy.

In a few minutes, my eyelids begin to close as I slowly start to fall asleep.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura!"

A scream in my ear wakes me up from my peaceful slumber. What the hell is going on?

I open my eyes fully and avert my gaze to the person standing beside my seat. The piercing scream belonged to non other than Ms. Griffin. God I can't stand her. Her life's mission is to ruin lives, I'm becoming more sure of it each day. Amelia Griffin works as our biochemistry professor on campus. She is a woman of average height, curly hair and very light skin. Loves to wear tacky clothes, and clearly thinks she looks good in them. Couldn't stand me from the moment I opened my mouth, and the feeling was mutual.

"Yes, professor? Is there a reason for waking me up?" I spit out my words through greeted teeth.

"Haruno Sakura, we have arrived, and it seems like you're the only one who hasn't noticed, " she says, while adjusting her glasses and shooting me the most fake pearly white smile.

"Shocking!" she adds sarcastically a few seconds later, while leaving the bus.

I roll my eyes at her lousy comment, and look out the window. The weather hasn't changed. It's pouring rain. I take my bag from below my seat, and make my way toward the front of the bus. I almost trip and fall down on my face. Instead, I looked even more ridiculous trying to hold my gravity while waving my arms constantly. Great start.

A few meters in front of me, inside the hotel, I see my group waiting to get their assigned rooms. I slowly start walking toward them, this time careful enough to not repeat my previous relapse.

A little to my right I notice two boys sitting on a bench near the hotel, surrounded by a group of girls. They were complete opposites appearance-wise. One has blue eyes and blond spiky hair, but his most prominent characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks.

The boy next to him has piercing black eyes matching his spiky black hair with a blue tint, that hangs over his face as bangs. He smirks at me, making my heart skip a beat. I mentally slap myself for reacting this way, and furiously start walking faster ahead. From the corner of my eye I can see he's amused by my actions, and his smirk just got wider.


End file.
